Rose The Chosen
by SomeRandomGirl18
Summary: What happens when Rose develop powers she can not explain? What if the strigoi are planning on finishing off the moroi and dhampirs for good? The summary sucks but the story sounds better.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I'm not the most creative person so if it sucks just tell me:)

Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Academy series(tears)

but whatever I guess I'll just start my story now:)

Chapter 1: Pain

"_Love fades_... _Mine has_." I never thought four simple words would have such a huge impact on me. I ran as fast as I can and went into my room. I sat on the floor and cried for hours. I ignored all door knocks and phone calls and I also blocked out Lissa from the bond. I knew she was worried about me, but I couldn't afford to care. I decided to keep telling myself that Dimitri wasn't worth it, willing myself to believe it. I finally stopped crying and went into the bathroom to freshen up. I looked like hell: My eyes were red and puffy from crying, my hair was messy and my skin looked a little pale. I took a hot shower and washed my hair. I put on black skinny jeans that hugged my curves, a blood red tanktop that said "Badass" written in black going across my chest,a sexy black leather jacket and red pumps. I curled my hair and out on makeup. When I looked in the mirror I gave a satisfied smirk and walked quickly since it was dinner. On the way I kept seeing strange black and white shapes at the corner of my eye, but when I turned to look at it, nothing was there. Weird. I shrugged and went into the cafeteria. As usual I noticed everyone staring at me: boys with lust and girls with envy. I gave them my man-eater smile and went to my group with my lunch. Through the bond I could tell Lissa was worried so I sat and asked "What's the matter Liss?" She looked at me worried and was about to say something but she stopped. She was watching me carefully and I knew she was reading my aura. "Rose your aura looks wierd." She frowned " It's covered in black with white and gold swirls around the edges... It doesn't look good." Everyone stared at me worried. Truth was I was a little worried myself but I shrugged nonchalantly "Don't worry about me Liss I'm fine" I smiled at her and started eating. After lunch, Instead of going to class I went outside to take a walk when I heard a familiar voice say "Little dhampir, shouldn't you be in class." I looked at Adrian and shot him a glare that clearly said to fuck-off and continued walking. Adrian suddenly grabbed my arm "Little dhampir your aura is getting darker and the swirls are moving through it, please tell me what's going on?" I stared at him in confusion. I shrugged my shoulders and said "Nothing, I'm just trying to go for a walk to clear my head." Truth was I felt like I was gonna go crazy. I kept hearing Dimitri words playing in my head like a broken record and I fought to keep a straight face. I started to walk again and Adrian followed. We walked in a comfortable silence until my head starting hurting. I moaned in pain and grabbed my head "Little dhampir are you okay?" Adrian said slightly panicked. I can only answer by moaning in pain. It feels like my head is being torn feels similar to the headache i have when I see ghosts but this was way worse. I groaned in pain and dropped go the ground clutching my head. I felt hot tears going down my face and I knew that I was gonna pass out, but for once I welcomed it.I waited for me to lose conscious, but for some strange reason I couldn't, it was like some strange force keeping me from doing so. My headache got worse and my screams grew louder. Someone was yelling my name and shaking me but I couldn't see them. The pain was unbearable and black dots danced infront of my eyes. All I wanted was for the pain to end, to lose consciousness but I never had it that easy. All of a sudden the pain stopped and I heard more than one person yelling my name, but I couldn't answer nor see them. I Was too busy staring at 2 ghost who stared back at me. My vision was still fuzzy so all I could make out mas a male and female. In my head I heard 2 voices and neither of them was Lissa "Rosemarie do not be afraid, you've been chosen." _what?_ Before I had a chance to think about what that meant they moved closer and I shrank back in fear. They both touch my head and I gave out a loud scream at the pain it cost. I screamed and screamed . Finally I was being swallowed into darkness. The last thing I heard was "We'll meet again soon Rosemarie."

So thats the end of the first chapter:) Please review and tell me what you think about it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I might not own the Vampire Academy series but I damn sure own this story!

Chapter 2:Guardians?What?

I'm in a garden that I've never seen before. The grass was a bright green and it almost looked like it glowed. The sky was a beautiful sunset and there was a river not to far away.

I looked down and noticed I was wearing a white and red corset, a white mini skirt, and red pumps. My hair was longer and more curly than usual. _Strange._

"Adrian!" I yelled. "I want to go to sleep dammit!" When I didn't get a response I groaned.I really didn't want to see him right now . I was about to yell something unpleasant when I heard 2 people chuckle. I whipped my head around and there stood a man and a woman smiling at me. The man was muscular, tan, with black hair and dark grey eyes. The woman was petite, pale, with strawberry blonde hair and Piercing green eyes.

It was the ghosts that I saw before I passed out. I just stared at them blankly and said "Who the hell are you and what do want?" They laughed and I narrowed my eyes. I was a second away from saying something rude when the woman said "We've waited for you a long time Rosemarie" I looked at them strangly and said once again"Who are you?"_How did they know my name?_

They smiled and the woman said " my name is Sita and this is Conner...We are your guardians."

_What? _"My guardians?" I said with a little laugh "You've got to freaking kidding me!" I nearly yelled. I noticed they stopped smiling._Good._ "Rose we're you guardians whether you believe it or not."I stared at them.

They aren't moroi so they can't be spirit users, so how can they get into my dreams? "How can you get into my dream, your not moroi?" I said confused. "Well" they looked at each other. "We're shadow-kissed and your chosen" I gasped._They're shadow-kissed?_ Maybe they can help me with the darkness.I was about to ask them but I stopped confused and said " Chosen? What do you mean?" Conner said "Well the strigois are planning on killing the dhampirs so the moroi won't be protected. There's a special dhampir, the chosen one who will end the war and kill the strigois" he paused and looked at me "You're the chosen one Rose" I stared at him in shock.

Sita cleared her throat and said "You proved how selfless and loyal you are, therefore you will be granted with powers you must learn to control before the war" The dream started to fade and I said "Wait I still have a lot of questions to ask" I nearly yelled. They smiled and Sita said "We will talk again soon" and with that the dream faded.

I woke up to an annoying beeping sound and starimg at the boring white walls. I'm at the very place I hate seeing. The clinic. Ugh I should have my own room by now.I sat up and was immediately tackled back down by Lissa. "Oh Rose, I was so worried, I thought you wouldn't wake up, don't you EVER scare me like that again!"She sobbed.I patted her back"Chill Liss, I'm fine don't worry about me,You know I can't stay away from you too long" I joked. She gave a watery laugh and sat up.

Dr. Olendzki walked in with a smiled "So how's my favorite patient"she joked "Well i'll definitely feel better if I leave"I smiled and she laughed then she gave me a worried look. "Rose what happened?"she said carefully. It took me a minute to remember, then the memories came back and I held back a gasp. _The ghosts! Or should I say guardians?_ It all seem like a dream._Maybe I'm just imaging things_. I was about to explain it to Dr. Olendzki when I heard a familiar voice _Don't! You must not tell anyone! This shall be kept a secret until the time is right. _When will the time be right? I thought sarcastically. I recognized the was Sita. _Just trust me_. Then just like that she was gone.

"Rose?" Lissa said . I blinked a few times and said "I don't remember". I felt bad lying but somehow I trust Sita. She and Conner said something about me developing powers. What kind of powers will I have? When will I see Conner and Sita again? How the hell did they even find me? And most Importantly, Will we win the war?I need answers and I need them soon.

Review and tell me what you think:) If it sucks just tell me!


End file.
